


A Typical Cool Guy

by PeterPan1061



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Yixing’s good at cooking in this story(although I know he isn’t)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterPan1061/pseuds/PeterPan1061
Summary: A mutual friend of Chanyeol and Yixing wants to bring them together.And Chanyeol has no idea how to start a conversation with this cool guy.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	A Typical Cool Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I’m not a native English speaker. Let me know if there’s any wrong sentences :) Click my page to read more Chanxing stories.  
> Hope you enjoy this one.

♥️

Chanyeol gets to know Yixing through a mutual friend of theirs.

“He may looks like an Adonis but he’s really a typical cool guy inside. Totally your cup of tea.”

Chanyeol just ended a shit relationship that time. His friend is worried and then he mentions about that he has a classmate who’s also gay.

“It’s good to move on by knowing new peopel, even just for making friends.” His friend says.

In fact, Chanyeol thinks this kind of feeling like 'blind date' is strange, so he only added Yixing’s WeChat number. For a long time after that his dialog box with Yixing are limited to:

**You’ve added TyrannosaurusX, now you can start chatting!**

Could this be any more awkward?

Chanyeol can’t be more regrest. He really shouldn’t have accepted this advice…

Even though they haven’t met or talked to each other yet, Chanyeol knows some basics about Yixing through his moments.

Yixing is definetly a hot dude according to the photos he posts. And when he smiles, the cute dimples on his cheeks just show up immeadiately. He is also a game master, Chanyeol can see from the ranking screenshots of whatever games he’s on. He has a fluffy golden retriever and bunch of friends who always visit his home.

As Chanyeol runs his fingers across the photo of Yixing smiling under the sun, he feels his face is burning.

His friend just knows him too well. This man named Zhang Yixing fully conforms to the ideal boyfriend of Chanyeol, and he also has a golden retriever which Chanyeol has always dreamed about to keep.

But look at their dialog box…

**You’ve added TyrannosaurusX, now you can start chatting!**

Chanyeol sighs deeply and has no idea how to start a conversation with this man.

*

Date

*

The turnaround begins with a Wechat moment. Chanyeol posts a moment to complain that he finally got home after a long week only to find that both gas and water are off at house. He can’t even cook instant noodles. What a shitty day.

Zhang Yixing, who even barely gives his moments a thumb up, leaves a comment for him:

**Come to my appartment for dinner.**

Chanyeol checks this comment for several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. And then he replys with an impulse:

**For real?**

He immediately begins to regret his reply, so he plans to delete the reply before Yixing could read it. The next second, his mobile phone vibes a pop-up message, he almost throw his phone out.

**TyrannosaurusX: Where do you live?**

**real_pcy: Rongjing Road.**

**TyrannosaurusX: Ok.**

**TyrannosaurusX: Take bus 107 and get off at Jingyuan Gardens.**

**real_pcy: …**

**real_pcy: So you are not joking.**

**TyrannosaurusX: Do I look like a joker?**

**real_pcy: We haven’t even met yet.**

**TyrannosaurusX: Come here at 6pm, I just got up. Need to tidy up since I’ve playing games for the whole night.**

**real_pcy: All right.**

After they exchange their phone numbers, Chanyeol is still in a dizzy.

He can’t belive that they’re gonna meet just because of this…This is crazy.

It’s about an hour until 6 o’clock. Chanyeol jumps up and runs to the bathroom to take a shower. Then he realizes there’s not water in the house. So he has to use the wet wipes to wash his face furiously.

After rummering through the whole closet, he’s not satisfied with every look he has tried on and not to mention that he’s running out of the time. Finally, he’s out in a simple white T-shirt and jeans.

**TyrannosaurusX: Have you been out yet?**

**real_pcy: Yup. Just arrived the bus stop.**

**TyrannosaurusX: There’s a market near my appartment, you can buy whatever you want to eat, I’ll cook for you.**

**real_pcy: …okay.**

Seriously? He can cook any dish I want to eat?

Chanyeol is kinda shocked since the only dish he can handle is instant noodles.

The traffic is quite heavy when crossing the bridge due to the rush hour. Chanyeol sends a message to him to explain the situation.

**real_pcy: Sorry I’m stuck in traffic jam.**

**TyrannosaurusX: Get off.**

**TyrannosaurusX: Head back.**

**TyrannosaurusX: Come after rush hour.**

**real_pcy: …**

**real_pcy: I’m almost there.**

**TyrannosaurusX: Just kidding.**

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. He can’t understand the other man’s dry humor.

It’s not until he gets off the bus that he realizes they live so close to each other. Only 4 stops away. He’d be there in 15 minutes If it’s not for the traffic jam.

He spots the market after crossing the road. He’s not sure what kind of dishes Yixing can handle, so he sends messages to Yixing while picking out food material.

**real_pcy: Can I have tomato soup?**

**TyrannosaurusX: Then buy some tomatos.**

**real_pcy: Well, what about broccoli?**

**TyrannosaurusX: Just buy whatever you want to eat.**

**real_pcy: Okay.**

After food purchasing, Chanyeol finds the appartment by following the locating point that Yiixng sends to him.

The security door is ajar, and Chanyeol sees a pink nose through the crack. The golden retriever barks a few times at him.

“Come in…” A faint sound comes from inside.

“How are you?” Chanyeol greets.

The door is fully open now, Chanyeol catches a glance of a waving hand and then the guy goes back into the room again. The sound of the game wafts from that room.

Chanyeol has to hold the bag up high to prevent it from being pulled down due to the golden retriever that keeps throwing itself at him.

“Help yourself. Don’t be shy.” Yixing says simply.

_Don’t you think we need to introduce ourselves first?_

“Ah…I bought food?” Chanyeol says uncertainly.

“Just put them in the kitchen.” A short answer again.

Yixing owns a big kitchen that contains a wide variety of utensils. And here are several used bowls lying in the sink that seem to have been left for a short time.

The golden retriever rubs against his foot, and Chanyeol has to be careful not to step on it.

“Done?” Yixing finally steps out.

Chanyeol can only look him over clearly at this moment.

Yixing is wearing a tank top and sweatpants, and his messy hair curled slightly ( in a hot way of course ), as if he had just washed it. When he gets closer, Chanyeol can smell the body wash on him.

“Wanna drink something? There are yogurt, tea, pops, milk and beer.”

Chanyeol puts down his backpack on the floor. “Water’s fine.”

Yixing scratches his head in embarresment. “Haven't got time to boil the water. I'll make you some soup later.”

Chanyeol has no idea about how late will it be when he says “later”, because Yixing takes the bottle of milk and sit down in front of the computer.

“So what am I suppose to do now…?”

Yixing doesn't even look back as he chews the straw. “Wash the dishes in the sink. I'll cook. You do the dishes.”

_I haven't eaten anything yet. Why am I supposed to do the dishes?_

Before Chanyeol could answer, the golden retriever jumps on him again.

“Come here, boy.” Yixing gives the instructuion.

Golden retriever obeys and runs back to him. Yixing massages its head as a praise then begins to crack on the keyboard again.

Feeling like being invisible, Chanyeol helpessly goes into the kitchen and begins to wash the dishes. The sound of the game is already noisy enough, and Yixing even put the music on. He can’t imagine how good the sound insulation of the appartment is to not be complained by neighbours.

After a while, the cute dog followes him to the kitchen and lies down beside him, looking at him. The wet puppy eyes make his heart melt.

“What’s his name?” Chanyoel asks.

Yixing also comes to the kitchen with the dog food. After he fills the bowl in the corner, the golden retriever pounces happily on it.

“Killer.” He answers.

Chanyeol can’t help but geggles a bit. “Killer? Are you 12 or somethng?”

Yixing stands beside him with his hands in his pockets, and Chanyeol smells the fragrance on his body again.

“Come on, it’s a cool name.” Yixing grabs two pots and starts to boil water. “Trim vegetables for cooking when you done wasing dishes. Do you know how to do it?”

Chanyeol looks at him innocently.

Yixing sighs and pulls out the broccoli. “Cut it off here. No roots. It's easy.” Then he puts the net on the island. “You can put the trimmed vegetables here. I’ll help you after I finish this round.”

Okay is all Chanyeol can say. He puts the clean dishes into the cabinet and starts to trim the broccoli like Yixing just told him.

“The water is boilling. Throw the vegetables in.”

Chanyeol is surprised by Yxing, who suddenly appeares behind him. He almost drops his bowl.

Yixing gives him a hand and smiles. “Sorry, I'm a little bossy.”

_Oh, so you really know yourself._

Chanyeol flashes an awkward smile.

Yixing stirs the soup with a spoon in one hand, the other still in his trouser pocket. As he lowers his head, Chanyeol notices the tattoo on the back of his neck.

“Pass me that spatula.”

“Oh, this one?”

“Yup. And the chilli oil as well. I made it myself. It’s a bit spicy. Can you eat spicy?”

“Not really.”

“Got it.

Chanyeol, who seems to be an assistant chef, has been passing things around throughout the whole process, while Yixing has been cooking slowly and looking quite comfortable.

“Do your friends usually assistant you like this?”

Yixing put this fried vegetable into a plate. “Nah, they don’t even do the dishes.” He says casually

_WHAT THE HELL?_

Yixing adds, “You don't have to wash the dishes after dinner.”

_Fair enough._

“Save it for the next time.”

_What…?_

Dinner is finally ready. Chanyeol is more tired than the chef. He can’t wait to drink the soup he helped to cook.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s delicious! Now I know why your friends come by a lot.”

“You can come often, too.”

Chanyeol looks up and bumps into Yixing’s eyes. He quickly lowers his head again.

“What do you usually eat at home?” Yixing asks.

“Fried instant noodles.”

“What’s that?”

“Break the instant noodles into small pieces, pour them into the pan and fry them, then pour honey on them…”

Yixing raises an eyebrow and makes an expression of disgust.

Chanyeol firmly defends the dignity of instant noodles, “It’s delicious! Don’t judge.”

Yixing smirks, “Sure. Then the next time you come, I’ll make my own food, you can eat your delicious noodles.”

“Hey, that’s not very polite…”

They talks a lot during dinner.

At the beginning, Yixing’s sentences are short, only comes out with few words, probably because he’s a little lazy after stayed up for the whole night.

Noticing the glance at the back of his neck, Yixing touches the place where the tattoo is and asks, “Is this so conspicuous?”

Being caught peeking, Chanyeol’s ears turn red immediately. He quickly apologizes, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare…”

Yixing waves his hand to show it’s no big deal, “I got this tattoo when I was the rebellious stage, and I designed it myself. Now I think it's really stupid.”

“You do painting?” Chanyeol is surprised.

“And singing. I wanted to go to an art university, so I studied painting and music for a few years.”

He has bad relationship with his father since 17, so he moves out. It’s difficult at first, after two years of college, he drops out. Then he participates in some esports games, becomes a professional player, and helps some players to upgrade their accounts in his spare time. Anyway, he tries all kinds of ways to make money from games, and then he gradually gets out of the bad situation.

“I have a sister just as old as you. My father wants another son because he’s afraid I’ll fight my sister for family fortune. He also said since my sister’s growing up, she’ll find it inconvenient if I stay at home. I know what he means, so I moved out.”

Yixing sums up his life in a few words. It’s not easy for him, but he says it lightly.

Chanyeol tries to comfort him a bit, “At least your life is happy now.”

Yixing nods, “Yup. I'm used to living alone, and now I don't think there's anything I can't do. I even painted the walls at home and installed the range hood myself.”

Chanyeol shows an adoring exprision, his big round eyes are sparkiling.

Yixing stares at him for a while, then suddenly asks, “why are your eyes so big?”

Chanyeol pauses, “What?”

Yixing asks again, “Are my eyes too small?”

Chanyeol is confused, “What?”

Yixing is amused by his logy expression and explains, “Last time I was out for a drink with a friend. I didn’t know the people he invited, so I thought I should have a chat with them. And then the boy sitting opposite me said to me, ‘can you open your eyes before you talking to people?’”

Chanyeol bursts into laughters, “Seriously? Probably he’s drunk…”

Yixing laughs too. “Stop talking about me. What about you?”

“Me?”

“You do know that my classmate introduced us to each other just to ship us as a couple, right? I have to know something about you.”

Chanyeol aomost chokes himself, he didn’t expect Yixing just spits it out so frankly.

“…I’m a junior student, usually live at uni, but go home on the weekend.”

“That’s all?”

“I love comic books, and I know how to play guitar and drums. I like sports too…And I really don’t know how to cook.”

“I can see that,” Yixing advices, “Anyway, if you want to have some decent dinner, just tell me in advance.”

“You can cook any dishes I want to eat?”

Yixing looks at him like he’s an idiot, “I can learn what I can’t cook before.”

“Oh…right.”

They’ve been chatting for quite long after dinner. It’s past 9pm before they know it, the last bus will leave at 9:30pm, so Chanyeol said he should leave now.

“I’ll walk you to the bus station.”

Chanyeol shakes his head quickly, “It’s okay, you don’t have to do that.”

Yixing already puts on a baseball jacket, he takes the keys and leads killer to the door.

“Ready to go?”

They talks a lot on the way to bus station. After they seperate, they keep chatting on the Wechat as if there are endless words. They didn’t expect that they could be so compatible.

**TyrannosaurusX: Any good movies to recommend recently?**

**real_pcy: Actually I think all movies that have come out recently are not so good…**

**TyrannosaurusX: Idk, haven’t checked the list.**

**real_pcy: So there's nothing to recommend.**

**TyrannosaurusX: Can’t you just pick one?**

**real_pcy: Too lazy to flip through the list.**

**TyrannosaurusX: Keep being a lazyass.**

**TyrannosaurusX: I’m supposed to ask you out for a movie.**

**TyrannosaurusX: Forget about it.**

**real_pcy: …Oh**

**TyrannosaurusX: Let me know if you come up with any good movie. You still have my offer.**

*

Confession

*

So after two months’ ‘having dinner together’, and out for movie datings for many times…

It’s normal day again. Chanyeol is waiting for the bus at the station with two boxes of books. The spring rain comes without warning and the traffic is extremely bad that he can’t even get a taxi. Chanyeol tries to shrink into the station platform for fear that the books would get wet.

His cell phone rings, Chanyeol struggles to free one hand to answer.

“Come for dinner tonight?”

“Not today. Kinda inconvenient.”

“I bought foods already, all your favorites.”

As Yixing is counting the dishes’ names for him, Chanyeol’s stomach growls without dignity. But looking at the current downpour and the heavy books in his hands, Chanyeol can only refuse. “I really can’t make it, I’m carring books home. And they are deadly heavy.”

“Where are you?”

“The bus station that next to my uni.”

“Wait me a sec.”

He hangs up before Chanyeol can ask questions. And as a result, a dark purple lamborghini shows up later.

Yixing, still wearing a tank top and sweatpants, gets out of the car with an unbrella.

“Get in.” He says.

Feeling the gazes of all the people near the station, Chanyeol freezes like a statue.

Yixing is amused by the motionless Chanyeol. He hands the unbrella to him when taking over the the boxes. “Hurry.”

The wet box and wet Chanyeol leaves water stains all over the seats. Chanyeol looks distressed, but Yixing seems doesn’t care at all and gives him the tissue paper before starts the engine.

“This car…” Chanyeol is about to speak, but stops.

“I bought for myself as a brithday gift. But I rarely drive it.”

“Then why did you buy it. It costs millions.”

“I feel like an alien as I drive out with a bunch of people staring at me.”

Chanyeol shivers involuntarily, thinking of the attentions that he have just recieved.

“Then why did you drive it out today?”

“To pick you up.”

“This car is too ostentatious…”

“What kind of car do you like?”

“This kind of sports car is supposed to be popular with everyone, but it's too expensive and not very practical.”

Yixing nods, “Indeed.”

“I think the mercedes-benz g-class AMG is good,” he says, “It has a large interior space, a high safety factor and a very cool appearance…Forget it, I can't afford any of them now.”

Yixing smiles, “Good.”

How is that good? Chanyeol feels confused again.

“Chanyeol.”

“Yes?”

“Let's give it a try. Be in a relationship.”

*

Relationship

*

Yixing sells the high-profile lamborghini and buys the kind of car that Chnayeol mentioned about.

Chanyeol is speechless again, “This car doesn't look low-key, either, okay?”

“It’s a lot cheaper than the previous one. By the way, I added some more money to the rest and changed my appartment."

Chanyeol often can't keep up with Yixing's mind, “WHY?”

“The old one is too small. We need more space for your drum kit, the game room, killer's toy room,” Yixing says, pulling a key out of his trouser pocket. “Move in with me?”

“Well…” Chanyeol has completely smoothed out his temper to Yixing's action style.

*

Living Together

*

The first day after Chanyeol moves into the new house, yixing makes him unable to get out of bed.

The next morning, killer climbs into bed and rests his head on Chanyeol's neck, whining.

Chanyeol rolls over a bit, his waist and ass aching terribly. Killer stares him with the lovely puppy eyes. Chanyeol pats this fluffy baby gently. “I can't play with you today, go to your dad, blame to him.”

Killer rubs in Chanyeol’s hand,makes Chanyeol’s heart softened. Almost immediately, he wants to bore the pain to accompany killer to the garden.

Yixing comes in with a breakfast tray and snaps his fingers, “Killer, get down.”

Upon instructions, killer jumps out of bed and circles around Yixing's feet.

“Go to the living room and play with your tail. Dad is busy.” He walks over to the bed and sits down.

Chanyeol sits up, his body covered in hickey, and Yixing’s heart is rippling.

“What are you busy with? I thought you are off today.”

Yixing put Chanyeol on his lap and make his legs around his waist. “Busy taking care of you. Did I hurt you last night?” He leaves some small kisses on Chanyeol’s cheeks.

Chanyeol feels himself blushing again, he pushes Yixing away. “Piss off.”

Yixing squints his eyes and smiles innocently. “You won’t feel hurt if we do this more often. Babe, wanna watch a movie?”

“No.”

Yixing opens the closet and puts on a jacket. “I’m about to go to the market. What do you want to eat for lunch?”

“I’m not gonna wash the dishes today.”

“Sure, save that for tomorrow.”

Chanyeol glares at him.

“Why are your eyes so big?”

“…Why do you have to ask everyday?”

Yixing bends over, props his hand on the edge of the bed and gives Chanyeol a soft kiss.

“I never needed help with the cooking, and I don't like people be in my kitchen.”

“Okay?”

Yixing continues, “When you first came to my house, you are so meek and you basically did everything I asked. Your eyes are pretty, you are pretty. I just can’t take my eyes of you.”

“Let me make it clear. Your eye were on the computer all the time! And you were bossing me around for the whole night.” Chanyeol doesn’t notice that Yixing is turning to a Wolf.

Yixing listens to Chanyeol recounting the scenes of their first date. Yixing glances at him, then glances at him again, and finally takes off the clothes he had just put on, and presses Chanyeol on the bed.

“Or I can fuck you for the whole day.”

Fin.


End file.
